<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talons by LashioShan (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137566">Talons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LashioShan'>LashioShan (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Overwatch, Alternate Universe, Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Bisexual Female Character, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Character, Not Beta Read, Undercover Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LashioShan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena "Tracer" Oxton, a newly recruited special agent for the international crime-stopping task force called Overwatch gets handed a dangerous assignment that all other agents before her have failed and died from. The apprehension of the world's most lethal assassin but when Lena gets trapped within the assassin's web she begins to see the beauty behind the killer's hideous facade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lena Oxton here. I'm here to see Commander Jack Morrison"</p><p>Lena Oxton or better known under her call sign 'Tracer' barged into one of her new boss's office room with her charcoal suit coat wrapped around her right arm. She was a short but sturdy woman in her mid-twenties. She had short spikey hair which always stuck upwards, an oval face with bright freckles that went from one cheekbone to the other with a rather slender nose and lips but was offset by her big eyes. Tapping her feet rhythmically as she approached her boss's personal assistant who wistfully lifted her head up from her paperwork to see who it was. </p><p>"There are some items you need to sign before your briefing"</p><p>Searching frantically underneath her desk she pulled out one file and a freshly made ID card for the newly recruited agent handing her a pen before resuming her own paperwork. Unbeknownst to the assistant, Lena tried to throw her coat at the nearest coat hanger but unfortunately missed causing the piece of clothing to fly out of the open window followed by the screeching of car tyres. Pulling a face she slowly backed up towards the room's couch and coffee table gradually sitting down before filling out the form in front of her and slipping her new id card into her breast pocket. </p><p>"You're that new agent from London aren't you?"</p><p>The assistant lifted her dishevelled head upwards to speak causing Lena to turn towards and flash her a quick smile.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm on my first ever mission for MI6. What's your name luv?"</p><p>"My name's Hope Strangelove and as you can see I work for your new boss. What's your name?"</p><p>Piling her paperwork into one neat pile she placed it next to her computer before slamming her chin against the wooden table in exhaustion. She had dark circles around her emerald-green eyes and her clothes were rumpled indicating her extreme fatigue.</p><p>"How do you do? My name's Lena Oxton and as you said I'm the new MI6 agent running around here"</p><p>Scribbling the last few words onto the files she laid them on Hope's desk as she heard the door behind her squeak open again followed by the sound of heavy footsteps. Turning around she saw a well-built man wearing a blue military jacket studded with medals on top of a white shirt and black tie. He had a chiselled face that was cleanly shaven, thin lips below his bulky nose, a set of bushy blonde eyebrows on top of his ocean-blue eyes. He styled his dirty blonde hair in a fashion similar to a messy combover giving him a rugged and tough look.</p><p>"Mrs Oxton I see that you've made it. I hope you had a pleasant flight from London to Gibraltar"</p><p>He possessed a deep and gravelly voice that perfectly fitted his body and posture that radiated power and authority. Putting his cap on the coat hanger he turned to his left pushing open his office door before pointing with his hand towards the chair in front of his desk.</p><p>"Please take a seat, Mrs Oxton then we will start your briefing"</p><p>Hesitantly Lena shuffled into his office barely taking a glance of the room before sitting on the cushioned wooden chair. She saw various antique painting hung on the dark wooden walls, various busts of famous musicians were littered around the room ranging from Mozart to Beethoven. Finally sitting on his desk he pulled out a few files before gesturing to his assistant to close and lock the door. </p><p>"I assume you already read the mission documents? Is that correct?"</p><p>"Yes sir but are you sure you want me to handle such a high-risk mission?"</p><p>"I. Am. Adamant. Your target has information about every agent in Overwatch except yours."</p><p>Crossing his arms he pushed the files towards Lena which reluctantly opened them. Inside was multiple pictures of her objective, A tall woman clad in purple or black dresses and a golden necklace with four gold prongs that hung on her neck. A prominent tattoo was visible on her right forearm that looked like a spider web was wrapped around it and the words "Araignée de soir: Cauchemar". Eerily Lena could see that her skin instead of normal skin colour was a shade of purple that bizarrely complimented her angelic face that seemingly looked absolutely perfect as Lena couldn't spot any flaws on her elegantly-built body or alluring face. </p><p>"Amelie Lacroix also known as The Widowmaker has evaded capture for years on end and has killed numerous of our agents who have attempted to arrest her. She is considered the world's deadly assassin without any known motive, she works alone as every criminal organization fears her lethality and the collateral damage that follows in her wake but even that she still possesses a few loyal associates."</p><p>Closing the file Lena tossed the file onto his desk as he gave her another one.</p><p>"Lately she's been spotted in Gibraltar and Las Vegas in various casinos and hotels. We don't know what her motive for being in Las Vegas is but that's where you come in. You, as you may know, are tasked to gain Widowmaker's trust, gather any essential intelligence she has and bring her to justice"</p><p>Opening the file her boss gave her she saw that there was a pile of money and an airline ticket inside. </p><p>"Your mission starts tonight and remember agent you will have no backup when inside the city. Tread carefully. Dismissed"</p><p>"Aye, aye, captain!"</p><p>Giving her boss a cheeky two-fingered salute Lena turned on her heel and walked out through the doors combing her hair with her fingers but was stopped by her boss again who tapped her on the shoulder.</p><p>"Before you go Mrs Oxton remember to pick up your gadgets and gun in the armoury downstairs. Torbjörn Lindholm, our engineer will meet you there"</p><p>Closing the wooden door behind her she took in a deep breath before ambling her way towards the building's marble stairs descending them slowly until she reached the locked metal door at the bottom. Pulling out her newly acquired card from her pocket she swiped it through the card reader built next to the door beeping a few seconds before a flash of green light flashed out of the machine letting out a loud click as the lock retracted. Quickly readjusting her amber-coloured tie she shoved her hands into her dinner jacket as she entered the darkened room. </p><p>"Hello? Is someone there?"</p><p>A raspy Swedish-accented voice echoed through the room as the lights turned on. The sheer size of the room and the equipment in it took Lena's breath away, guns and gadgets were stuck to the walls and multiple engineering equipment and cars were littered everywhere. To Lena's surprise, she saw a midget walked around the cars, he had well-muscled arms due to the engineering and blacksmithing and most prominently he had a bushy moustache and large beard that was half his body height.</p><p>"Are you that girl Morrison told me would come down here? If so then come with me"</p><p>Waddling away into the depths of the gigantic room Lena glanced left and right before following the minuscule man weaving through his equipment before stopping in front of a silvery table with a few gadgets and a pistol placed on it. </p><p>"These are the gadgets Jack told me to give you, now take them and get out of here!"</p><p>"Aren't you one cranky old man luv. I'll get out of your sights soon. Your wish is my command"</p><p>The midget man disappeared into the mountain of equipment in search of a black briefcase to hold all of them whilst Lena investigated what she had. She picked up the pistol that was made for her admiring its exquisite polish and silver-tone on the barrel before putting it back on the table. Next item on Lena's sights was an ordinary-looking golden pen but Lena already knew what it did, aiming the pen towards the nearest wall she clicked it twice as a near-silent whistle entered her ears. Seeing the incredibly small but still visible dart stick to the wall she placed the pen back on the table before moving onto her final gadget. Curious she picked up the packet of bubblegum from the table observing it as she had no clue what it did.</p><p>"Pop one of them in your mouth and chew and you'll have a bomb ready to be detonated. Just take them out of your mouth and throw them at any target"</p><p>Torbjörn waddled back to Lena plopping a black briefcase onto the tablet before finding a chair to sit in to rub the soot off his hands.</p><p>"Put them all inside and get out of here!"</p><p>Nonchalantly she placed one gadget into the briefcase at a time before slipping her AMT silverballer into the back of her pants. Slamming her briefcase shut she carried it out of the black room shutting the metal door with her feet as she exited the armoury. </p><p>"Nice to meet you too"</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Gibraltar Airport, 2210 hours</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight 4B7 with service from Gibraltar to Las Vegas. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Mountain Airlines. Enjoy your flight.</p><p>Sighing Lena leaned her back against the soft aeroplane seats placing her fedora on her face as she shut her eyes trying to drown out the boisterous plane engines laying her black briefcase underneath her feet as she adjusted her hat. She was currently sitting nearest to the windows allowing her sight of what's happening below, the seat next to her remained empty for the duration that Lena sat on her own seat.</p><p>"Cabin Crew: Prepare for take-off"</p><p>Lena as soon as she heard the pilot's announcement slipped some earphones into her ears nearly drowning out the engine noises and people talking. Unanticipatedly she heard through her earphones the voices of a few flight attendants talking to a woman with a sultry and thick French accent taking care of her luggage before letting her sit down on her seat. Trying to ignore the commotion she tried digging her earphones deeper into her ear but to no avail. Hearing the woman next to her fasten her seatbelt followed by Lena doing the exact same thing. Feeling the plane weave around the airstrip she gripped the tip of her seat handles in nervousness.</p><p>"Not a fan of flying are you?"</p><p>The woman next to Lena tried to strike up a conversation with her flipping through her magazine pages whilst doing so.</p><p>"T-they're not my thing"</p><p>Lena didn't take her hat off her face as she assumed she gonna have quite a short conversation. Even though loud music was blasting into her ears she could hear the thunderous roar of the engines as they shifted into full power pushing her against her seat as the aeroplane sped forwards increasing its speed until she felt it lift up into the air causing her to grit her teeth together and grip her handrest harder.</p><p>"Are you ok? It looks like your gonna rip those hand rests off the chair. You really aren't a fan of this are you?"</p><p>"N-No!"</p><p>Feeling the plane get higher and higher and higher she waited with bated breath for the plane to finally stop speeding and shift into its cruising speed. Hyperventilating she finally removed her fedora from her face to fan her sweating face. </p><p>"Good afternoon passengers. This is your captain speaking. First I'd like to welcome everyone on Rightwing Flight 4B7. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 33,000 feet at an airspeed of 400 miles per hour. The time is 10:10 pm. The weather looks good and with the tailwind on our side, we are expecting to land in London approximately fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. The weather in Las Vegas is clear and sunny, with a high of 25 degrees for this night. If the weather cooperates we should get a great view of the city as we descend. The cabin crew will be coming around in about twenty minutes time to offer you a light snack and beverage, and the inflight movie will begin shortly after that. I'll talk to you again before we reach our destination. Until then, sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the flight."</p><p>Continuously fanning her face she laid her arms on her legs before staring outside the windows seeing the glowing city flash past them she laid her hat on the black briefcase before covering her face with her hands.</p><p>"Don't worry now, ma chérie it's over, for now"</p><p>Spikes of fear immediately ran up Lena's spine as she glanced towards the woman's armrest spotting her purple skin and spiderweb-like tattoo. She wore velvet dark blue high heels, suit pants of the same colour, a sky-blue shirt with a bright purple scarf around her neck finished off with a light pale watch on her wrist. She had cheekbones so sharp it could cut a piece of paper, thin delicate eyebrows arched over her thin eyes and skin as purple as a bruise. Her eyes were definitely the most interesting part, her irises were tinted yellow whilst her pupil retained a normal dark brown colour, it was like looking into the eyes of an inquisitive predator, curious enough to not attack but ready enough for itself to attack back. Her lengthy purplish-blue hair was tied into a ponytail behind her head that looked incredibly silky and exotic.</p><p>"Are you ok chérie? You look like you've seen a ghost"</p><p>"N-No. I-I-It's probably my a-aerophobia"</p><p>"You sure you're ok? You look like your about to pass out"</p><p>"Y-yeah I'm fine"</p><p>Lena knew that arresting her on the spot wouldn't be the wisest choice as she would've had had to contain her for 46 hours until Overwatch could send in a pickup unit so Lena went with the most logical idea that popped up in her head.</p><p>"I wanna join you"</p><p>"W-what? What do you mean?"</p><p>"You heard me. I want to be your partner in crime"</p><p>Dropping her facade Amelie's face took on a neutral appearance devoid of any emotion before laying her stone-cold hand on Lena's shoulder and leaning close to her ear close enough that Lena could feel the moisture and warmth in her sickly sweet breath.</p><p>"Is that so, hmm? Well then. Let's start your initiation shall we?"</p><p>Amelie always said this to everyone who came up to her and tried to team up with her and every time they tried to complete it they failed before getting a hole drilled into their skulls. Seeing the cabin crew step onto the plane corridor readying themselves for the safety briefing Amelie took their vulnerability to her advantage to see if the woman next to her had a heart as cold as hers.</p><p>"How about you kill one of the cabin crew members up there"</p><p>Amelie even though she was a trained cold-blooded killer didn't expect Lena to pull a gun out of her suit and immediately shoot the first flight attendant in her sights causing all the passengers and cabin crew to start screaming. Lena herself hated what she had to do but she needed to act cold-hearted for a chance to be included within Amelie's nonexistent group.</p><p>"Is that enough for you!"</p><p>"Hmm. I didn't know you had a gun on you so let's bump it up a notch. How about you kill all the other crew members but spare the pilots... you know what? How about you torture them, I have my tools ready for you" </p><p>Amelie remained unimpressed with Lena's cold-hearted act but in reality, she was starting to see that Lena might become a useful asset. Leaping out of her set Lena unflinchingly walked down the corridor shooting down any cabin crew member she saw followed by Amelie assessing her every move. Lena wore an emotionless face but inside she felt like she was being dragged down to the very depths of hell with every innocent she killed for Amelie's initiation. Her hand quivered heavily with every shot but even so, she managed to eliminate every crew member but not without a heavy heart.</p><p>"Well done ma chérie now do what needs to be done to the pilots"</p><p>Tossing Lena a plastic bag from her purse she stood beside the cockpit door whilst Lena barged inside. Pulling out a nail filer from her purse she began filing her dark purple nails as she stared at the panicking passengers. Pained screams emanated from the cockpit as Lena with a heavy heart proceeded to torture the pilots from high voltages to lacerating their bodies causing the entire plane to rock back and forwards further scaring the passengers preparing them for the worse.</p><p>"Don't worry people. My acquaintance here has this all under control and you'll all be fine if you cooperate"</p><p>Reapplying her makeup she glanced at the mirror next to her to check if everything is perfect before standing beside the door again brandishing her pistol at the passengers to keep them in check. Hearing the door beside her creak open again Amelie peeked inside the cockpit to see the pilot and co-pilot barely able to control the plane as their backs were cut open and they had their ribs twisted outwards making it look like they had tiny bony wings and best of all Amelie could see their lungs inflating and deflating through the wounds. </p><p>"So fast? Ok. I'll make you do one last thing. Stand proud ma chérie as you're the only person that made it this far without cracking under pressure"</p><p>Unexpectedly Lena watched in horror as Amelie yanked a wailing baby from a mothers hand and placed her on the floor. Clamping its mouth shut as she forced Lena's gun onto the baby's head.</p><p>"Shoot her and you'll be my first ever partner. You don't want to stop now hmm?"</p><p>Amelie mischievously made this on the spot. She would kill without second thought men and women alike but children and babies it always left a bad taste in her mouth when she had to kill one. This final trial was to figure out if Lena was bad to the bone or that she still had some righteous morality inside of her. </p><p>"C'mon pull the trigger"</p><p>Grabbing the barrel of the gun with both of her hands she forced it closer to the baby's head. Lena had to suppress her sneer as to not blow her cover but Amelie forcing her to kill a baby was making Lena's stomach churn. The mere thought of ending a life that just started nearly made her throw up. </p><p>"C'mon motherfucker. Pull the trigger! Let's go, shoot her!"</p><p>Lena's bloodied and quivering hands struggled to push down on the trigger causing Amelie to push the gun's barrel away from the crying baby and carefully giving her back to her mother. Slipping her gun back into its holster Lena waited for Amelie's looming judgment but immediately surprising her as she saw a wry smile plastered onto Amelie's face.</p><p>"You're ruthless, brutal but still bound by a few strands of morality. I like that in a person"</p><p>Spitting into her hand Amelie waited for Lena to shake it.</p><p>"Shall we seal the deal with our newly made partnership?"</p><p>Reluctantly shaking her hand Lena began her rocky journey down the rabbit hole with the world's most lethal assassin by her side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>